Shuffling The Deck
by Caoilo
Summary: [Warning contains sex scenes reader discretion is advised. PWP] When evil wins out over good under what terms would you surrender. Batman and Catwoman are captured by the irritatingly crazy duo Harley Quinn and her Pudding The Joker. In there bid to be free life long friends [Gotham backstory] Catwoman and Batman will find out that they have secrets even from each other.
1. The Wild Card

The room smelt damp, rain rapped against the glass.

"It's wakey, wakey time." Called a high pitched female voice.

Batman sat tied to a chair in what seemed to be the middle of a disused warehouse.

Slowly batman lifted his head.

"Aw der he is! " Said Harley Quinn smiling.

She walked around bat man carrying a baseball bat. She wore a long-sleeved top across which is Said "Daddy's little monster". The top was barely long enough to fit the words. The shirt was so short the curves of the underside of Harleys breasts was showing.

Batman heard footsteps behind Harley, he looked past her.

"Well looky looky. " As he spoke the Joker threw away a spray can.

On the wall in fresh yellow spray paint was the word HA over and over again.

The joker wore a purple suit trousers, but no jacket, in fact only he's many gold chains covered any part of his chest. He wore a purple glove on his right hand, yet it left hand was not covered.

Suddenly there was movement to the right of Batman. He turned his head and there hanging from the ceiling was Catwoman. She hung there in her black leather catsuit, her breasts fought to be free, they squeezed themselves through the gap in her low zip.

"Now it's a party! " Shouted the joker who then laughed.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Batman grunted as he struggled against his bindings.

"Oh that's not true is it?" Asked Harley skipping over to Catwoman.

Catwoman hissed when Harley pointed the baseball bat in her direction.

"I heard you had claws" Quipped Harley.

"So what we going to do with them pudding?" she asked turning to Mr J.

"You know what, there is so much I want to do to them I just can't decide. " Laughed the joker.

He walked to Harley and turned her around, he hugged her from behind.

"Just the fact that I could do whatever I wanted to them makes me so fucking hard. " Mr J put his hand down Harley's top and started to massage her breast.

"I feel that Mr J, I really do. " she said using her free hand to feel the Joker's hard member.

Catwoman started to purr.

"Pudding, I think she likes it. " Quinn said watching Catwoman's eyes widen with want.

Harley's nipples hardened under her top as Mr J stroked and pulled on them. This made Catwoman lick her lips.

Harley pressed her firm arse against The Jokers erection. Her tight knickers hid none of her cheeks and only about covered her vagina.

The Jokers other hand moved down word across Harley's stomach and under her knickers.

"Ugh ugh yes pudding right fucking there. " Harley rocked back and forward against Mr J's fingers dropping the baseball bat to the ground.

Catwoman rattled her chains, making the joker laugh.

"I think someone wants to join," chuckled the joker as he let go of Harley.

"You wana join?" Harley asked walking over to Catwoman.

She nodded.

"If I let you out, you promise you aint gona do nothing bad?" She asked her captive.

Catwoman meowed.

"Alright then!" Harley said smiling.

Harley walked around Catwoman, slowly she lowered her to the ground. Harley bent down and undid the rope.

"Now he's my pudding so there are rules-"

What those rules were Harley didn't get to say. Catwoman knocked her to the floor. At first the Joker thought Catwoman hoped to escape but he soon realised his mistake.

Catwoman licked Harleys hardened nipple through her T-shirt.

"Oh my!" Gasped Harley.

The Joker laughed at Harley's shock as he walked over to a table by the window and leaned against it.

Soon Harley's top was see-through and her nipples so hard they could cut through metal.

Catwoman moved Harley's shirt up over her small but amazing breasts. Now Catwoman licked and sucked Harley's hard nipples. She let her tongue flick back and forth across them.

"Fuck yeah. " Mr J shouted enjoying the scene.

Then Catwoman slinked down and pulled Harley Quinn's shorts with her.

Again, Catwoman purred, she sniffed around the small amount of pubic hair that Harley had and what was there had been groomed into a diamond shape. Catwoman spread Harley's legs which made Harley giggle.

"Yum. " purred Catwoman just as she licked her lips.

Harley began to laugh but stopped as Catwoman flicked her tongue across Harley's clitoris. Instead it made Harley gasp.

Catwoman continued to purr which sent vibrations through Harley.

"Ugh Mr J. "

"You fuck her face Harley, you fuck it good. " He replied.

"Yes Sir, Mr J Sir. " Harley answered.

She moved against Catwoman who purred all the louder.

Catwoman kissed Harley's vaginal lips, caressed Harley's clit with her tongue and fingered her hard.

Using her lips and tongue Catwoman gently tugged on Harley's labia as she pressed her fingers into her hard, deep and fast. Harley pulled and pinched her own nipples the entire time.

"Oh fuck yes. That's right catlady you lick that pussy good. " moaned Harley.

Suddenly the Joker realised that batman was not looking.

"Is there like something mentally wrong with you? " Snapped the joker.

"Or have you a problem with the cat eating my ladies pussy?"

Batman looked up at the Joker.

"You better watch the show! I'd hate to have to put the cat down" Threatened the joker.

Batman watched as Harley Quinn's cum gushed into Catwoman's open mouth.

"Oh my. " Said Harley Quinn when she saw Catwoman's cum covered mouth and chin.

Catwoman purred as she licked her fingers and licked the cum from her own chin.

"I want to return the favour. " Insisted Harley Quinn as she climbed over Catwoman.

Slowly Harley lowered Catwoman's zip, it didn't take much for Catwoman's watermelon sized breasts to come bouncing out. Harley liked how they bounced, she made a note to watch how they bounced if Mr J agreed to fuck Catwoman. The idea made her already dripping pussy even wetter.

She continued to peel the catsuit off, she was shocked when she saw that Catwoman had no knickers on, but it just turned her on all the more. She ran her hand over Catwoman's ample pubic hair.

When cat woman was finally naked Harley disappeared, and returned with a rocket shaped ice cream.

"Its bubble gum flavour. My favourite. " she explained smiling.

Harley had Catwoman lay down and when she did Harley began to rub her with the ice-cream.

First Harley rubbed the cold ice cream over Catwoman's nipple which turned hard at once. When Harley sat between catwoman's legs catwoman began to play with her own breasts. Using her claws to pull and pinch her own hard nipple.

Harley Quinn pushed the ice cream between Catwoman's vaginal lips, almost touching her clit but not quite. Again and again she did this until catwoman begged her for more.

"Please fuck my pussy. Please I'll do anything you ask just fuck my pussy already! " she pleaded rocking back against the already melting ice cream.

Harley granted her wish, she sharply inserted the ice cream. The sudden movement along with the cold of the ice cream caused Catwoman to gasp.

Harley started to pull it out and push it in again, turning it slightly as she did.

Catwoman started to paw her own clit while keeping one hand on her breast.

"At, at, at" Warned Harley who moved Catwoman's hand away from her clitoris.

Harley, still using the ice cream as a dildo, licked and sucked the melted ice cream from Catwoman's pubic hair, lips and clitoris.

She quickened the movement of her hand and when all the ice cream was gone Harley Quinn held Catwoman's hips so that her bubble gum flavoured pussy couldn't get away.

Harley Quinn licked every inch of Catwoman's vagina. She licked the inside and outside of Catwoman's lips, she licked the dribble of ice cream from around Catwoman's anus, she licked the crease between Catwoman's vagina and thighs, she licked every inch of Catwoman's pussy hole she could reach and every bubble gum drop she could find, even her own fingers.

The joker laughed with arousal yet when he looked down at the batman, Batman still seemed uninterested even though he had watched the whole thing.

"Come on! How can you just sit there and not have any reaction?" Mr J asked him.

Suddenly Harley motioned to the joker for the baseball bat.

Smiling the Joker handed it over. Harley licked the handle end and pushed it up inside herself.

"Woooh pudding!" She yelped excitedly.

"You have been a very bad kitty." Harley told cat woman as she gestured to roll onto her stomach. Catwoman did as she was told.

Harley lifted Catwoman's hips so her arse was in the air.

Harley spit in her hand and rubbed it up and down the baseball bat.

She slowly pushed the tip inside Catwoman who moaned, after a few passes Harley started to jackrabbit into her. Catwoman's legs were spread as far apart as they would go.

At first Catwoman hissed.

"It's ok ill leave your cunt in one piece!" laughed Harley breathlessly as she continued to jack rabbit into Catwoman with the now wet baseball bat.

Harley held Catwoman's large breasts and used them for leverage. Slamming into her over and over again. When Harley could tell Catwoman was once again about to cum she pulled out of her.

Harley Quinn spanked Catwoman hard.

"Do you want me to finish fucking your cunt in half?" She demanded to know hitting Catwoman again.

"Yyyeess." Stammered Catwoman who was almost unaware of anything else but her lust at that moment.

Harley placed the large rounded end of the baseball bat once again inside her enemy.

Only this time she took hold of both of Catwoman's arms. With each thrust of the bat Harley pulled Catwoman's arms tighter and tighter until both women were on their knees and Harley Quinn's stiff nipples rubbed against Catwoman's back.

Cum ran down the bat and rested on Harley's hips and diamond shaped hair between her legs. Catwoman slinked to the floor from exhaustion and Harley threw the bat on the floor with a sense of achievement.

He didn't know why but Batman looked to where the Joker stood, he was shocked to see the Joker pulling on his own stiff member.

The Joker felt the urge to cum right there and then, blowing his load on the granite floor but just then he caught Batman's eye.

"Is that the problem?" The Joker cackled as he asked the question.

Still stroking is large member Joker walked towards Batman.

Jokers penis was unbelievably large, he had been circumcised there was no doubt. The throbbing purple head of his penis was twice the size of the base, its girth would take two hands to cover the whole of his member from one side to the other, of course fingertips would overlap but it was still quite a sight to behold.

"There aint enough beef in it for you!" The Joker held his left hand over his mouth, the tattoo on the back of his hand showed a wild sadistic smile.

This was not usually a good sign.

He walked over to Batman who was still tied to his chair. The Joker continued to stroke his long, wide member with his gloved hand.

Batman had trouble keeping his eyes off the member.

"Harley!" beckoned the Joker.

Harley totted over in her high heals. She had only managed to redress in her shorts and shoes before being summoned by her dominant partner.

"Yes Pudding?" she replied when she reached him, making sure to fix her ponytails.

As she stood there in front of her man, the nipples of her bare breasts began to harden.

"Bend over." Ordered the Joker.

"Whatever you say puddin'" replied Harley obligingly.

"Like this puddin'?" asked Harley leaning down she kept her arse in the air.

Making sure that Batman had a side view The Joker pulled Harley Quinn's knickers to one side and without warning he plunged inside of her. He leant down and twisted Harley's ponytails round his hands.

Batman was hypnotised, watching The Joker's massive erection pounding in and out of Harley.

It was not lost on Batman that it looked as if Joker was riding a motorbike.

Catwoman couldn't help but enjoy what she saw, she petted her already raw pussy.

The Jokers thrusts caused Harley's small breasts to bounce in almost a circular way. Her head tilted back as Mr J pulled even harder on her ponytails. Just when Harley looked like she couldn't take any more Mr J pulled out and came on her back.

With his semi erect penis The Joker walked back towards Batman.

"Did you enjoy the show?" he asked leaning down towards Batman.

Bruce looked away.

"Fine! You want it that way?" Mr J walked off towards Catwoman.

"Here kitty kitty," Called Mr J

Catwoman, still naked except her mask, crawled over to him on all fours.

"Does kitty want her big bad pussy pounded?" Mr J asked strocking his hard-on.

Catwoman nodded and with that The Joker pulled a chair away from the desk and sat in it.

"Come sit on daddys lap" He instructed.

Doing as she was told Catwoman walked over to the Joker, who then gestured for her to sit with her back against his chest.

Slowly, gingerly Catwoman lowered herself on to the Jokers enormous penis. Occasionally she gasped.

Harley Quinn looked crazed, Batman wasn't sure who she seemed to want most the Cat or the Joker.

Harley moved around in a little circle she seemed to somewhere between rage and orgasm as she watched The Jokers penis emerge and re-enter Catwoman. She also seemed taken with Catwoman's large breasts bouncing hard up and down.

"You gonna fuck that pussy hard? teach it a lesson!" Harley said as she paced the floors.

Harley would pull her own ponytails and whimper "My pudding"

The Joker cackled manically as he pounded harder in to catwoman making her a blur.

At this Harley dropped to her knees and continued to pull on her ponytails. "Pudding, Pudding, PUDDING" She chanted.

The Joker took hold of Catwomans breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.

"It's pudding time!" Mr J called to Harley Quinn who rushed to kneel in front of Mr J and the Catwoman.

The Joker slapped Catwoman's arse cheek to let her know to get off his lap.

"Kneel" he ordered Catwoman gesturing for her to sit beside Harley.

When both women were in position the Joker began to stroke his hard, thick, long member with both hands. Faster and faster his hands moved over his erection and then his penis spasmed and great long stings of cum shot out, first into Harley's mouth, chin and small breasts. Then Mr J continued to unleash the last of his cum into Catwoman's awaiting mouth.

Harley Quinn leaned forward and licked the last bead of cum from Mr J's erection. The tip of Mr J's penis was so large Harley could barely fit it in her mouth. The mound of flesh forced her jaws apart and pushed out her cheeks.

"That's enough Doc" he said pulling out of her mouth.

"We mustn't miss treat our guests" The Joker said walking towards Batman.

Bruce had not been able to keep his eyes off the Joker and as he walked over to Bruce, The Jokers erection swayed side to side.

"No more lies. I know you want it and I might be many things but I am not a rapist."

The Joker backed away his arms open in a crucifixion style. "No one here is going to force you."

At first Bruce did not move or give a sign that he had herd the Joker.

Bruce didn't want to let the Joker know how much he ached for the Jokers monster cock.

The whole time the Joker had talked Bruce's arse had quivered at the idea of having the Joker inside it.

The Joker motioned to the two women to come to him. Batman tensed, he didn't want Catwoman to get more of the Jokers cock.

"Wait!" Grunted Bruce in his gravelly voice.

"Looks like this is going to be a party ladies." The Joker chuckled. He then gestured to the two women to untie Batman.

Though he had been freed Batman didn't move a muscle. Joker bent down to look batman in the eye.

"What are you waiting for? A written invitation?" The Joker said answering his own question.

Batman stood up slowly, and closed the distance between The Joker and him.

"What now?" Grumbled Batman.

Without warning The Joker took hold of Batman's face with one hand and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

Bruce kissed the Joker back just as hard and holding the psychotic villains face even closer to his.

"Ah Ha ha ha." Chuckled the Joker. "And now we know the bats real secret."

Harley stopped laughing at once when she saw the look on Catwoman's face.

"Now let's see what's under all this Kevlar." The Joker's eyes were wide with greed.

The Joker motioned to Harley and Catwoman to strip Batman.

Each woman removed a glove, a sleeve, together they removed the back and chest panels. Catwoman did so with quite interest, she had for many years wondered what lay beneath the bat suit, or any of Bruce Wayne's suits.

Harley Quinn acted as if it were her birthday, Christmas, and Halloween all rolled into one. She giggled and gasped every time she removed a piece of the suit.

Catwoman continued to help remove pieces of Batman's suit until only two pieces remained, the groin guard and his mask.

Harley Quinn continued alone., she giggled and stretched up on her tippy toes to reach the bat's mask.

"Leave it!" Huffed Batman, which made the Joker laugh harshly.

Harley sulked but soon cheered up as she kneeled in front of him. She giggled uncontrollably as she removed Batman's groin guard.

"Oh Gee's." Harley gasped.

The Joker was annoyed that she blocked his view, he walked closer to get a better look.

The Bat beat The Joker on length but not on girth.

Catwoman could not trust herself to look, she had wanted Bruce so long that now that she knew the truth she didn't feel like it was right.

The Joker tapped Harley's shoulder to let her know she was dismissed.

"Now that is what I call a bat signal." The Joker kissed the bat again.

Their tongues met in waves and intertwined. Both women looked on as the men continued to press their tongues into each other's mouths. The Joker took hold of Batman's member and walked back to the chair from which Batman had just been freed.

Letting go of Batman, Joker sat down and started to stroke his own penis.

"Decisions, Decisions." Said the Joker smiling.

Batman felt exposed, standing there with no idea of what to do.

"Kneel!" Ordered the Joker, Batman obliged.

"Kiss my disco stick." A wide evil smile spread across The Joker's face.

Joker held his penis for Batman to kiss. Bruce lowered his pouted lips and allowed them to mould themselves around the head of Jokers penis.

"Say .. ha." Again, Batman obliged the jokers order and opened his mouth.

The Joker took hold of the Bats neck and pulled his head down.


	2. Slight of Hand

The Bats head bobbed up and down feverishly. The Joker's girth stretched Batman's mouth as wide as it could go.

Batman absentmindedly wondered if this was how the Joker's mouth became so wide.

The Bat swirled his tongue around The Jokers immense erection causing the Joker to chuckle with lust.

Harley and Celina touched each other as they watched.

Between the bats tongue and watching the two women playing with each others pussys' and tits, Harley Quinn licked and bit Celina's nipple while Celina in return pressed two fingers between Harley's wet pussy lips, only stopping to pinch Harley's clit, the Joker came hard.

The bats throat filled with the warm creaminess of the Jokers cum, there was so much cum it dribbled down his lips and chin.

The Joker stood up as he laughed wildly.

"I see the joke is on you!" he added gesturing to the cum dripping from the Bats face.

Celina couldn't take it anymore she crawled on hands and knees, her nipples hard and her pussy wet.

"PPPPPlease?" she purred.

The Bat looked from catwoman who sat level with him, to the Joker.

The Joker chuckled again, "Why do you look at me?"

"Pplease?" she begged bouncing up and down on her own fingers.

"Oh I guess I could take one for the team." The joker said suddenly.

Both Batman and cat woman looked up at The joker.

"Wouldn't you say she has a precious ass?" He asked the Bat.

"I eh…" Stuttered Bruce.

"Oh come on she has a bubble butt." The joker added as he stroked on his member to get it hard again.

Batman was still processing this when catwoman turned around and Showed batman her arse, she even spread her cheeks.

The bat got into position, he had to admit that he was getting stiff looking at her tight arsehole and rounded cheeks.

Joker helped Catwoman lower herself onto the Bats erection. Catwoman sat with her legs bent to help her move up and down Bruce's long anaconda like penis.

"What are you waiting for?" the joker asked the Bat.

Bruce started to move inside Celina.

"FFFFuck." She moaned, it may not have been what she imagined but she thought he felt amazing inside her. She started to wonder is she would ever find another cock that felt this good inside her.

Then suddenly she opened her eyes and the joker was licking her out. It made her want to bounce harder.

Every pass made the Joker lick her pussy in one long stride, and filled her arse with Bruce's cock.

Celina bounced harder and faster, the sound of her arse cheeks against his cock and the added sound of her large bouncing tits was making Bruce ever closer to the edge.

Meanwhile Harley Quinn had taken up the baseball bat again, she licked the rounded end before putting inside herself. Harley kept pace with the others, It turned her on to see the Jokers green hair poking out from between Catwoman's legs.

The Joker could tell both of his partners were close to climax, "Cum right here!" He demanded of them both as he slapped his own face.

Within seconds the Bat released himself from Catwoman's puckered and pounded arse. The Bat held Catwoman up a little to ensure his volcanic penis was aimed at the Joker.

Seeing that Catwoman was not quite ready the joker rubbed her pussy with his hand and sucked the top of the bats penis.

When he felt the cats pussy start to tremor and the Bats penis start to spasm he pulled his face a few inches away.

Catwoman was the first to cum, her Juices sprayed into his face. The clear liquid dripped from his nose, lips and chin. Just as Catwoman was about to finish climaxing, Batman shot steaming hot cum from his twitching hard penis.

The Joker opened his mouth laughing as he caught jet after jet of sperm.

"Oh yeah pudding more pudding." Harley said watching the others cum, she pulled her ponytails as she continued to bounce up and down on the baseball bat. Her small breasts jiggled, and her nipples continued to get hard.

The Joker beckoned her over, "I'm all dirty!" he said to her. Immediately Harley began to lick the Jokers face. Her tongue collected white, creamy, streaks of sperm and clear, sticky puddles of pussy juice.

"I think I have a new favourite flavour." Harley giggled.

Celina turned around, she licked and sucked Bruce's erection, enjoying every drop of cum she managed to find. When a large blob of cum covered the tip of his penis Celina sucked it into her mouth, she purred and kept it in her mouth, savouring the taste.

"Celina." Bruce whispered so elated by his ejaculation he forgot to call her by her alias.

She looked behind her but she was sure the Joker and Harley Quinn were too busy to have heard.

Bruce looked shocked at himself but Celina shook her head indicating that the others had not heard them. Celina finally swallowed Bruce's scrumptious cum, she moved forward allowing her pussy lips to caress the upper side of Bruce's penis.

"Celina!" Bruce whispered in her ear. He didn't want to give Celina false hope.

"Just close your eyes and fuck me. Pretend I'm him, pretend I'm the Joker." she invited.

"No." He said shaking his head, gently he pulled Celina's legs towards him. He lowered his head and kissed Celina's lips which were still wet with her own cum. Soon Bruce's head bobbed up and down between Celina's legs.

Celina purred with delight as Bruce's moist, warn tongue flicked Between her lips. He sucked and licked, he gently nibbled her clit and pressed his thumb into her g-spot. It didn't take long before Celina was convulsing with pleasure.

"I'm going to cum." She announced as she arched her back.

"Fuck, im cumming….. Bru" He knew what she was going to say and this time they were being watched.

Bruce pressed his thumb insider her harder and kissed her on the mouth to stop her from saying his name.

Catwoman's pussy lips and cervix closed around his thumb as she came. When Bruce's lips touched hers she kissed him back passionately. When they parted Celina looked into Bruce's eyes, she had wanted this for so long, since they were teenagers, that now it felt surreal. She knew though, no matter how many nights the idea of them together kept her warm, he would never truly be with her, not in a way that would mean anything.

Suddenly Celina became aware that her cheeks were burning, and her eyes began to well up with tears.

Catwoman stood up "Well as nice as this has all been, I have a diamond shipment to intercept." She said crossing the room to her catsuit.

"Oh let me." Said Harley as she sprinted across the room.

The two women helped each other dress.

"Well that really was a magic show." The joker said crossing the room to take a cigarillo out of his jacket pocket. He put the small cigar between his teeth and lit it with a Zippo lighter.

The Bat started about assembling his suit, he felt the Joker's eyes on him the entire time.

"I hope you were joking about that diamond heist?!" Batman said to Catwoman.

Catwoman shrugged, "Maybe?!"

Eventually Batman and the two women were dressed, giving in the Joker had begrudgingly put his suit trousers back on, leaving his tattooed chest bare.

"It was great to have you guys hang but we have some dastardly plans of our own to take care of." As the Joker spoke he got close to the Bat. The Joker took a deep pull on the cigar and kissing the Bat blew the smoke into his mouth.

Harley batted her eyelids at Catwoman.

"Maybe some other time." Meowed Catwoman in response.

"Come on bat, time to flap those wings." She added as she headed to the door.

"Toodals" Harley said waving goodbye as the Joker wrapped an arm around her.

Harley popped a fresh piece of gum into her mouth and played with her left ponytail.

O0o0o0o0o0oo0

Outside Batman stood next to Catwoman's motorbike.

"Celina about what happened in there.." Started Bruce.

"I know. I never expected it, I don't expect more." Celina moved forward and kissed Bruce ever so gently on the lips.

Again Celina saw the same look in Bruce's eyes, he loved Celina no doubt about that but only as a friend.

"See you round Bat." Celina put her helmet on and revved her bike, Bruce took a step back, Celina tore off down the street her bike leaving a tyre track.

Bruce used a grappling hook device from his belt and jumped roof top after roof top until he reached the edge of the city where his car was waiting. Bruce drove the winding road back to Wayne mansion, his headlights bright in the dark.

When Bruce emerged from the bat cave Clark Kent was sitting by the fire reading a newspaper.

"Clark, I…."

"I know," Clark replied, "I saw the whole thing."

"Really?" Bruce asked surprised as he stood there in a smoking jacket his eyes still covered in black eye makeup.

Clark folded his newspaper, placed it on the coffee table, took off his glasses and turned to face Bruce.

"You had sex with him, that maniac." It wasn't a question and Bruce knew it.

"Kal-El, It didn't mean anything. I just …. I can't explain it. There is no excuse for it." Bruce hung his head in shame.

"You made love to Celina, with your mouth, with your eyes." Again Kal-El was not asking a question.

Bruce nodded, "Yes, but she knows it will never happen again."

"Do you think that is what I have a problem with?" his face contorted with anger.

"Of course not!" Bruce reached out his hand to take Kal-El's but Kal-El pulled away.

"You stink of them!" Kal-El "You go get a shower." Kal-El suggested as he sat in his chair again.

O0o0o0o0oooo0

Bruce stood in the shower letting the scalding hot water run over his head and down his back.

How had he betrayed the love of his life, how had joker managed to get inside his head. The guilt started to create a void in Bruce's chest. What had Kal-El done to deserve this? Was Bruce really so easily manipulated. How could he cheat on Kal-El not just with one person but two? Bruce recalled the way the Joker's penis felt in his mouth, just the memory of it turned Bruce's stomach. An hour ago hadn't the shear thought of sucking off the Joker made in hard? Now even though he was alone his face burned with shame. How was he supposed to move on, share a life with Kal-El, look across to him over breakfast, never mind share a bed.

Bruce was so far in his own mind that he had not noticed the water stop.

"Bruce?!"

He turned around barely able to look Kal-El in the eye. Even the sight of his lovers naked, tanned, and toned body was not enough to turn him on.

"Speak to me, make me understand." Kal-El begged taking hold of Bruce's face and holding it up so he could look into his eyes.

"I can't. there is no reason for what I did. I was selfish, and I wanted him. I wanted him to stretch me, to fuck me senseless. To cum in every orifice I have." Bruce was brutally honest.

"Am I not big enough for you? is that it?" Kal-El tried to stay calm and hide any hurt from his voice.

"No El you know I love you. You have a beautiful cock it's just… I can't explain it." Bruce could not find the words to express to this immensely beautiful man just what it was that lured him to the Joker.

Bruce was right, though it may have been a foot shorter than his own, Kal-El still had quite a sizeable penis, also perhaps an inch or two thinner than the Joker's, Kal-El's penis was still quite thick. The most noticeable thing about Kal-El's man hood was how smooth it was, as if it was carved from some type of kryptonian marble. It had no bulging veins or blemishes at all. Bruce liked how it felt even in his hand.

"There has to be something!" El begged.

"he, he wasn't afraid." Bruce admitted. "to be rough, to fuck me hard and make me cum until my eyes rolled back in my head as I drooled."

"And that's what you wanted? That's what you liked?" he could hardly believe what he was hearing Bruce had never shown an interest in rough sex before.

"In that moment, with him, yes." Bruce adverted his eyes this was not what he wanted to say but it was the truth.

"You never wanted that with me?" El asked

"I thought about it, I've thought about you fucking me so hard into the bed that we broke it. I've wanted your cum in every way imaginable and some not so. I've dreamt about you fucking me in outer space." Confessed Bruce.

El looked at Bruce as if he was seeing him for the first time.

"You have never told me this before." El said astonished.

"Because I know your afraid and I understand why. I mean they don't call you the man of steel for nothing!" Bruce tried to smile but it faded quickly.

"I would have tried. You know I would do anything to make you happy," El said with no trace of humour.

"I didn't think you be interested in it. I didn't think you would hurt me even if it was what I wanted, even if it got me hard." Again Bruce was being honest.

"It's not something I have tried. I wouldn't know if I could control it, I could really hurt you." El had put the idea of rough sex out of his mind when he was a teenager.

"I would never want you to do anything you are not comfortable with." Panic set in, Bruce didn't want El to sacrifice his own boundaries just to please him.

El took Bruce's hand and led him out of the shower, both men dripped water on the carpeted floor as the headed for the bedroom.

"You want me to be like that, like him?" El asked.

Bruce shrugged.

El pushed him up against the wall.

Bruce was shocked but did not fight it.

"Do you want this?" El grabbed Bruce by the throat.

"Tighter." Bruce instructed.

El could see that Bruce was already going red in the face.

"No I can't hurt you!" El said letting go.

Bruce gasped for air.

"Then don't" said Bruce his voice strained.

He moved towards El, he kissed him softly.

"Make love to me." Bruce said leading El to the bed.

Bruce lay down and let El lay between his legs.

El leaned down and kissed Bru.

Their bodies pressed together, El's toned body moved against his lovers. El placed himself inside Bru, he was gentle and caring. Bruce curved his hips up towards El, he wanted El deep inside him, Bruce wanted him so much he ached.

"El, mmmm. El." Bruce took hold of El's buttocks squeezing them gently.

El kissed Bruce's neck, he thrust into Bruce with passion.

It made Bruce gasp, El was always so careful.

El took hold of Bruce's legs and held them around his waist.

"Tell me if it's too much." El ordered.

Bruce nodded in response.

El gradually built up speed.

Bruce held the head board, he felt as if he might go through the wall. And even though El was more passionate then usual that was exactly what it felt like. Passionate love making and not fucking like he had done with the joker.

"Yes El, ummm right there!" Bruce said as his own cock bounced with the movement.

El grunted with the effort of his thrusts.

"I'm going to cum." El warned Bruce.

El usually pulled out, he was not sure what effect his semen would have on Bruce's skin.

"Inside me!" Bruce ordered.

"I don't kno-"

"Please?" Bruce begged as he pulled his own nipples.

El bent down and kissed Bruce without stopping.

"FUCKKKKKK" El bellowed as he came inside Bruce.

Bruce closed his eyes, he could feel El's hard cock and load inside him but suddenly he was no longer in his mansion, he stood in what looked to him to be a cave made from crystal. He looked about himself and when he moved to the entrance of the cave he saw a cobalt blue sky filled with stars, some were white, but others glowed fantastic colours. There were oranges and greens, yellows and pinks.

Suddenly Bruce felt a tug, he opened his eyes and El was running his hand up and down Bruces erection.

"El." Bruce moaned longingly.

"Cum for me Bru."

"You made me see stars." Bruce moaned still not quite back on planet earth.

"Did you?"

Bruce nodded.

"Cum for me Bru, I want you to cover me with your love juices."

Bruce looked El fully in the eye.

"I want to show you." Bruce told him.

He gestured for El to roll onto his side, El did so and Bruce pushed one of El's legs away, stretching out his anus.

Bruce licked a finger and placed it in the tight hole.

El gasped.

Gently Bruce pushed the head of his penis into El.

El's legs quivered. Bruce had never been inside El's arse, only his warm, moist, welcoming mouth.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." Whispered Bruce into El's ear.

El nodded as he huffed for breath.

Slowly and gently Bruce pressed the length of his penis inside El.

El guffed, making a sound somewhere between a laugh and a gasp.

Bruce slowly picked up speed. When Bruce's sack and body made a clapping noise off of El's body and El's own penis bobbed with the action something happened to El.

El closed his eyes and found himself sitting in front of a warm fire, in a large room which also housed a grand piano. Though the fire was warm it was the warmth he felt in his heart that shocked him. It reminded him of what it felt like to truly feel loved.

"Bru!" El called out as he felt Bruce cum inside him.

El opened his eyes, both men lay there, their breath fast, dripping sweat and utterly spent.

"Did you see it?" Bruce asked once he had his breath back. "the stars?"

El shook his head, "I saw a fire in a magnificent room."

At first Bruce looked confused.

"Actually, it looked quite like the drawing room only this room had a piano." Explained El.

Bruce nodded, there had been a time when Bruce was young that he remembered there and been a grand piano in the drawing room, in fact Bruce had loved that room at the time it was his favourite in the whole house particularly when his father would play the piano while his mother sang.

"um." Was all Bruce said as he lay his head on El's chest. The fact that El's cum was already spread on El's chest was and added bonus for Bruce.

"I love you El."

There was that warm feeling El had just experienced.

"I love you too Bru." It was true El did love him but El was questioning if it was enough to save them.

They lay there in each other's arms spent from love making but little did Bruce realise that he might still lose El.

O0o0oo0o0o00o0o0

"So what we going to do now Mr J?" Harley asked while she and the Joker watched through the window, as Catwoman and Batman drove off.

"We wait! We watch as the hero's turn against each other. Then Gotham will be ours once and for all." The joker took one last pull from his cigar, he threw it away and pulled Harley Quinn in for a kiss.

They parted and the Joker let a harsh evil laugh " ah hahahahah."


End file.
